Derpy makes a Story
by Peenut2k7
Summary: Derpy wants to write a story! What will she come up with?


She could see it now. A book filled with humor, sadness, and "spookies". Mostly Humor and Sadness. She didn't know how to put it, but she wanted to change her Embarassing Bubbles cutie mark to a poetry cutie mark. Honestly, she knew she couldn't do this alone. Her brain was normal sized, but her vision was wobbly and technicolored, and she often felt light headed. Her hearing was impaired too. Everyone made fun of her due to her humorous eye defect, but she disliked being made fun of because in reality, she had Down Syndrome. She thought it would halt her progress on her story, those eyes of her! But she went ahead and write down the cliche words of "Once upon a time". She didn't know how to properly start, but... she went ahead and wrote down the key starting words, essential to her sucess.

"Once upon a time, in the magicy land of Ponyville, there were two nice sisters who ruled together, and created niceness for all the land. To do this, the biggest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at morning; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Magiclly, the two sisters kept balance for their castle and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became villainy. The ponies broccoli'd and played in the day her big sister brought here, but pushed and slept through her pretty night. One bad day, the small unicorn didn't want to lower the moon to make way for the morning. The big sister tried to reason with her, but the villainness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a bigger mare of black stuff: Night Mare Moon. She yelled that she would blanket the land in forever bed sheets. Angry and Big, the big sister got the most big magic known to ponies: the Stone Balls of Happies. Using the magic of the Stone Balls of Happies, she punched her small sister, and trapped her all the time in the moon. The big sister took on charge for both sun and moon..."

And that is where Derpy lost her train of thought. She didn't know what to write next! Maybe she could write about a way to stop Child Obesity in Canterlot? Stop Child Starvation in Everfree? What should she write next?

"I have an Idea!" Derpy yelled. "I'll write about Awesomebow Dash vs. the Turtles!"

"i'll make it sad, funny, and scary too!" And she began to write.

It was a rainy day in Ponyville. The birds were in their treeholes, the squirrels were in their treeholes, and the chipmunks were in their... treeholes. Derpy was being unoriginal right here. And then, a giant, firebreathing turtle jumped out of the bushes! It was a Giant Firebreathing Turtle! And then there was another Firebreathing turtle, but BIGGER! And another that was bigger! And another that was bigger! And another that was bigger! Eventually, there were 10 giant fire breathing turtles! The smallest was the size of Celestia, and the largest was the size of the dragon Fluttershy met up with... not Discord. All of a sudden, a giant, bipedal, muscular Rainbow Dash with a long, colorful, rainbow mane appeared, and suddenly, the turtles morphed into giant banana peels with fuzzy socks on and giant rubber noses! (This is Derpy's sense of "humor", don't judge ME!) Awesomebow Dash laughed, and then beat up the biggest and made him explode into tissues (Derpy's sense of Drama and Sadness). The other turtled turned normal and cried, and so did Awesomebow Dash. But then, Awesomebow Dash turned into a monster mutant who breathed spikes on the Turtles, and they bled their faces off and their little tummies bursted and split! (Derpy's sense of "Spookies") Blood covered the town and the turtles were very dead! Awesomebow Dash then laughed, cried, and screamed the exact same time. Then, Awesomebow Dash turned back into Rainbow Dash, and she flew away back to Cloudsdale. The End.

Derpy sweated from sheer excitment and rubbed her forehead. She printed this to a book, and the book was popular... with average to positive reviews. So sadly, Derpy's hard work wasn't a classic, but people still liked it. Derpy needed to work... harder. Cooler. 20% to be exact. So she decided to write about something everyone loves, except FimFiction. A Kaiju movie.

It was a sunny day in Ponkyo, Equestria. The sun was shining, the Derpies were writing... everything was perfection. But to everyone's dismay, a terrible monster was coming. A giant terrible monster. A giant terrible monster that breathed pudding out of it's nose. It was... Discord!

"Wait... Discord can't do that!" Derpy thought.

I mean... a Turtle! A big turtle! It did Dance Dance Revolution all over Ponyville, but Princess Celestia couldn't have this. She, being an alicorn, brightened her horn and threw stones at the turtle. The the turtle caked Celestia in pudding! Then Celestia threw the moon at the turtle, the moon cracked, simply unleashing Nightmare Moon, dooming Equestria even more. then The turtle got in a fight with Nightmare moon, and lost. The end!

This time, her book got negative reviews. Derpy gave up, and decided her bubbles cutie mark was there because she was a master at bubble blowing. Besides, her favorite shape is a circle, and bubbles are fun circles! Derpy decided that bubbles just matched her... well, bubbly personality!

_**Derpy really hopes you review!**_


End file.
